Is Everything about to Change?
by cubano1994
Summary: The golden trio are going through 'typical' teenage lives that are anything but normal. They have hard times in romance, sad deaths, and unexpected turns along the way to becoming true adults, even if it means change occurring along the way. Edited by NTW


Hey everyone, this is my first fanfiction, and I'm getting help from my sister, nicole, also known as nickithewriter. R&R

* * *

"I'm Harry Potter, Harry, Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry, Harry Potter, singing a song all day..." hummed Harry as he walked away from the newly built wing of Gryffindor and walking into the common room to meet his friends. He was supposed to meet Ron and Ginny Wesley, and Hermione Granger for breakfast, but he was in a little dilemma because he was caught up with a potions assignment that was brutal to complete. He, again, was having nightmares every night, but did not know who to tell... even if there was someone to tell, who would take interest? Therefore this year he wanted to do well in school.

Ron knew that there was something wrong, something that maybe no one else know, but he didn't want to upset Harry with stupid questions. Hermione also thought something was wrong and was too preoccupied with assignments and a teenage crush, per say, to ask anything that might bother Harry. And Ginny, that cared about Harry extremely, confronted him about what was wrong and why he was acting the way he was since he had no one else to talk to, and it seemed like no one cared, he told her everything. He didn't know why, but he cared about Ginny, more then anyone was aware of, but he had convinced himself that it wasn't love. "It couldn't have been, could it?" he thought to himself, although, as far as Ginny was aware, he was asking her. What was going on this year in Hogwarts? And is everything changing?

Hermione also had a small... huge actually, problem. She knew she was probably in love, but didn't want to tell anyone that she was in love... and even worst, with who she was in love with. She swore to herself that no one would know. No one _could_ know, right? Because she knew that everyone would overreact and die if they found out. But she didn't care, did she? She tossed and turned at night, thinking what should she do, should anyone know, what would happen?

The night before Gryffindor had a huge party for the 7th and 6th year students. That night someone spoke into Hermione's ear and said, "I love you, and I always have." She never saw the guy that told her, and she didn't recognize the voice, either. She was freaking out. When she finally turned there was no one there. Went she went into the Gryffindor common room and went into her room; she wiped her face from all the sweat from dancing. She was ecstatic because she just found out that she was head girl, she was having so much fun, and most of all, and she had a secret admirer.

She was thinking who it might have been. She was told all year that Draco had a thing for her but she ignored all the rumors and thought about if it was true why didn't he have the courage to tell her. Or did he not want his father to find about his love for a mudblood? If anything she did have a thing for him but it was over, what was the point of having feelings for someone if they would want you back?

She thought of the guy that she always loved and cared about, Harry. Was he the one that loved her? Did they have a chance? Was it all coming true, as she sought after? Was it all going to change? "It couldn't have been him, he loves Cho Chang, doesn't he?" She asked herself, half demanding for an honest answer, although it never came. All these questions were going through her mind, and she could not bare think about it any more.

During the summer, a group of Hogwarts students traveled throughout Europe and Asia, These students included Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, and Cho Chang (also known as Cici.)

During the summer, there was love, fights, and many, many arguments. The only couple that you did not hear fight once was Harry and Cici. They were inseparable. They traveled, slept, and well were always together and this really, for some reason, did not annoy Hermione.

She was with Malfoy; she was the whole entire summer with that pompous, no good, wanna-be, pureblood. She had no idea why she liked him so much. Was it the way he was awake until she went to sleep, or maybe the way he looked at her, or maybe, possibly, the way he cared about her more than anyone else in the planet. But this year he totally ignored her, like if the summer was all an act. As though it had never happened. But she was over him, and yet she didn't want anyone to know about her summer fling with that jerk. Or did she? Did she want to scream at the top of her lungs that she was in complete love with Draco Malfoy, the dim witted idiot that she had punched a few years back, or the guy she had fallen in love with over the last years?

Ron also had a summer fling... Luna Lovegood. She was different he thought and he liked that. She laughed at his jokes, she didn't insult him like every other girl, and most of all, he really cared about her, and he really did. But it didn't last, they broke up right before school started; she was cheating on him with Colon, the photographer from hell. Colon was a no good bastard who stole his girl and was working for those Slytherin boys whom had nothing better in life then to torment the lives of innocent people within a five-mile radius.

Ginny on the other hand was in love with Harry, he just didn't know it, neither did Hermione, but what would happen once she found out? Would it be war or would it be harmony until Harry decides whom he wanted and who's heart he wants to break? But the real question remained in everyones mind, is everything changing?

* * *

Alrighty people, here I am, nickithewriter, helping my brother out with some... minor issues. If you havent read my Draco and Hermione (Dramione), yet, you better start ;

Have fun reading this story, and i'll be in the back editing everything that can be edited.! Thanks everyone!!  
-Nickithewriter/ Nicoleeyyy


End file.
